Upcoming generations of wireless communication systems, such as Fifth Generation (5G) communication systems, are expected to enable applications such as virtual reality, augmented reality, reliable remote operation of machines, factory automation, network-assisted control of traffic and self-driving vehicles, and the cellular “Internet of Things (IoT)” that supports internetworking of physical devices such as appliances, vehicles, buildings, and other items that are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, actuators, and network connectivity that enable the devices to collect and exchange data over the Internet. Future 5G communication systems will therefore be required to support gigabit per second data rates (e.g., to support virtual or augmented reality applications), end-to-end latencies of at most 10 milliseconds (ms) (e.g., to support factory automation applications), reliabilities of at least 99.999% (e.g., for automotive traffic control applications such as platooning), and user equipment densities of tens of millions of devices per square kilometer (e.g., to support cellular IoT applications). Communication systems that operate according to the 5G standards are also expected to provide wireless access and fixed (or wired) access on an equal footing, which is referred to herein as fixed-mobile convergence. User equipment will therefore be able to perform hybrid access by connecting to the 5G communication system via concurrent fixed and wireless connections.